Dad's Job
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Sam reveals the biggest family secret...before getting a beating by some jerks... and he talks with Dean about it... HURT!Sam BigBrother!Dean. TEEN-CHESTER... Sam's 12... Bia1007 wished for the story... Finally you get it, darling


**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**

**Finally…. I'm sooo sorry Bia1007… **

**But here's your story… **

**Hug to you darling**

**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**

**Dad's Job**

"Hey Sammy…" Dean smiled at the door, where his brother just came through. "How was your day…"

"I… ugh… I hate school…" Sam answered, biting his lip, when Dean turned around. He thought he wasn't hearing right… Sammy… LOVED school.

"What happened, kiddo?" Dean looked at his brother curiously. The boy really looked terrible and taking a closer look, Dean could see a bruise on Sam's jaw. "What's that?" The older brother went over to the younger one gripping Sam's chin to turn his head up. Sam struggled in vainly to get free, but his brother achieved to title Sam's head. "Sam… what happened." _This voice_. This "I-want-to-know-why-I'm-annoyed"- voice. It made the younger boy wince.

"Okay…" Sam lifted his hand to push Dean's hand of. The worried brother let go, glaring at the other one. "I had a little fight in school… nothing big…"

"Why?" Dean asked the twelve year old boy, suspiciously.

"Some boys… uhm… don't like me… they're in my... in my class…" Sam cleared his throat, passing Dean so he could sit down on the couch. Dean sat down right beside him, his eyes lingering on Sam. "They waited for me after school…"

"… Jerks… I want the names… and the addresses." Dean stood up again, but stopped in track when Sam looked down. The boy swallowed visible, ran a hand through his wayward hair and avoided his brother's eyes.

"Sammy… what aren't you telling me?" Dean asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, towering over his brother. "_Why_ did they…_beat_ you?"

"They… don't like me…?" Sam tried, but he could tell from the look of his brother that Dean wouldn't buy that as an answer.

"Sam…" Dean admonished.

"Dean… please… I…" Sam's eyes watered up. What was the boy hiding?

"Sammy… you're not scared of me… are you?" Dean asked startled, kneeling down in front of his brother. He had seen his brother terrified… always when their father wouldn't come home after a hunt. And this was exactly the look.

"No… I'm… you're gonna be mad… I'm… just…oh damn…" Sam let his head fall into his hands. He knew that Dean would shout.

"I'm not gonna be mad… I promise." Dean ran his hand over the back of Sam's head.

The younger brother looked up unbelieving. Dean snorted. "Okay… I'm obviously gonna be mad… but anyway… I CAN promise you that I'm gonna handle it… uhm… reasonable and… well… don't kill you?" Dean gave a small smile, trying to convince his brother. But it seemed like it didn't help at all… "Come on, Sammy… I'm not gonna chop your head off… just tell me, man…"

"Okay…We.. uhm… In class… we…" Sam was spluttering. "We… you promise that you won't shout or throw punches?"

"I promise that I won't shout." Dean was surprised about that childish request. "And… when did I ever throw punches…?" Dean frowned… he was curious now… but something told him that he really didn't want to know.

"You're…" _gonna want to…_ Sam stopped, looking at his brother. "Uhm… we've talked… we've talked about… our parents today."

Dean looked at Sam sensitively, cupping Sam's knee into his hand gently. "Kiddo… I'm sorry…" It had been a hard day, when he had been in primary school and had to talk about his parents...

"Dean… way too early for compassion… This time… it's not about mom… the teachers know that mom is… isn't here…" Sam huffed, before he continued. "They asked which occupation my dad has… well…"

"Sammy…" Dean panted… getting the point. "Please tell me that you didn't…" He rose his voice when he stood up.

"You promised me that you wouldn't shout…" Sam looked up, biting his lip.

"Sam… We do what we do…" Dean began

"And we shut up about it…" Sam ended the sentence. He had heard it often enough to quote it. "Dean I'm so sorry… I'm so…so sorry." A tear escaped Sam's eye. "I didn't want to…"

"Then you shouldn't have done it." Dean barked, though he regretted it when his brother winced… "Okay… Sammy… they didn't believe you… right?" Dean asked, voice low again, when he sat down beside Sam.

"No…" Sam sounded desperate… "Of course they didn't believe me… they called me a freak… and… well you see it…"

"Okay… I'm sorry for shouting at you…" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "What did your teacher say about it?"

"Nothing… but I guess she wants to send me to the school psychologist…" Sam made a face, looking again at his brother, realizing that the first wave of rage had ended.

Dean smiled and wiped the one tear away from his brother's cheek. "Okay… that wasn't everything… was it?"

"The boy who beat me up told everybody else not to talk to me again… because I'm crazy…" Sam's voice was filled with pain again. "Dean… I… I can't believe that I've told them because I thought that they would consider me as… cool… Dean… I hate it… why can't dad just be a… I don't know… a _lawyer…_ and why can't mom be…" Sam tried to stood up.

Dean got a grip of Sam's waist, though he let go of him immediately, when his brother grunted in pain. "… Sam?"

"Just…" Sam held his side, biting his trembling lips. "…don't do this again."

"Take that shirt off." Dean urged, standing up, leading Sam to one of the beds.

"Dean… it's no big deal." Sam insisted, trying to bat Dean's hands away. No chance…

"Shirt off… now!" Dean ordered again and this time Sam obeyed.

"_Ouch…_Sammy… that looks nasty." Sam's side was purple. "What have these… kids thought?" Dean balled his fist, rage raising in his guts, when he stood up to fetch some painkillers, a glass water and a wet cloth.

"Nothing…" Sam answered truthfully, taking the pills, swallowing them. "Dean… it was my fault… I shouldn't have told them… no matter which reasons I had…" He had expected this sentence from his big brother, and Dean would have said it for sure, but he didn't had the opportunity because of Sam's waist.

"Yeah… speaking of it… what was that for a crappy reason? The wish that the other consider you as cool?" Dean asked, touching the sore spots gently, searching for broken bones. "You're way cooler than all of them… together… and dad… dad could rival every of their dads…"

"I know that." Sam hissed when Dean pressed a very sore spot. "But… Dean… I never have friends… I'm always alone in school… I just wanted to have… somebody…" Sam let his head fall into his arm, hiding it into the pillow.

Dean looked down… poor kid… Big brother instincts kicking in, Dean ran his one hand gently through his brother's hair and over the back. His other hand was busy with cooling down Sam's side with the wet cloth.

"Sammy… just be like you're really are… you're nice… generous… kind… loyal…" Dean whispered. "You don't have to boast. You're so much better than that."

"Yeah… you can say that… you're immediately the coolest and most famous guy on every school, you attend…" Sam moved his head so he could look at his brother. "I'm always the little nerd, who loves to read, gets good grates and loves school… it's not easy for me to make new friends."

"Sammy…" Dean sat down beside his brother, leaning against the headboard, not stopping caressing his little brother's hair. "Then… next time you feel like you need to boast… tell them about your amazing brother…"

Sam looked up and couldn't help but chuckle about his brother's sincere face. Yawning he settled down again, snuggling down to his brother's side… why had he wanted to be famous in school… he had everything he needed right here…

Dean smiled, like he could read Sam's thoughts, hugging Sam closer to his side.

………….

Well… it's needles to say that the bullies wouldn't torture anybody… ever again… after their encounter with a special big brother they couldn't walk properly for some time anyway… and the little brother of the said older brother… well… he was pretty famous after all at this school…

Of course just until they moved further with their dad… whose occupation wouldn't be guessed.

And even if the two sons would tell anybody…

Nobody would believe them.

**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**


End file.
